Wasn't Meant To Be
by LilAngel12558
Summary: Kai, the perfect assassin, has been ordered to kidnap the heir of the Chinese empire. Rei, the heir, wants nothing more than to escape from the role of heir. They meet by chance and are forced to work together. Was it meant to be? WIP
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: never have I and never will I own anything except the plot.

I ran through a thick forest with the mission imprinted into my mind. Kidnap the heir. Kidnap Rei Kon, heir of the Chinese empire. I only sped up after thinking about it again. I needed to finish this assignment quickly if I wanted any hope of escaping my grandfather's wrath. The old man would do anything to teach a lesson or to prove a point. He would go as far as rape without hesitating. I know this from experience because ever since my parents died when I was still a young child, Voltaire has been training me to become the perfect soldier. For everything I did wrong, I was punished severely. My childhood went by with me sulking in the dark; afraid. Afraid of doing something that he would not approve of.

The moon's beams of light showed through the gaps of the branches, lighting my path. I was grateful that it was almost a full moon tonight. It would have been difficult to navigate my way around in these woods without light as my helping hand. China was insufferable. It was too hot and much too humid. A coat of sweat covered my skin; some drops from my bangs falling into my eyes. It was worse during the day. Only another reason to finish this assignment quickly.

I continued running. I must've been getting close because I had already been running for good six or so miles. It couldn't be too much further. But even if I got there quickly, dawn would be upon me. I would hopefully be able to fins somewhere to stay for the night, and maybe I might even be able to sleep. That is a hard task to do. Whenever I do sleep I am haunted and I wake abruptly. I dream every night of the victims that fell because of my hands. I was trained to be cold, malicious and to have no regrets. However, I have many regrets. There is fear, anguish, anger and hatred in me. Fear, anger, and hatred for my grandfather. Anguish for the many lives that I took. These things never leave me. They haunt me. I live in a constant nightmare. I try to run from it, but I can't seem to escape. It smothers me.

I find myself gasping for air as I had pushed myself to run further, harder. I slowed down to a jog and then a walk. My heart is pounding in my chest and my lungs are heaving; desperately in need of air. I lean against a large tree. There, underneath it was nothing but darkness. Its thick branches hiding me from the beams of light from the moon. I bring my hand up to my cheek and rub it against the blue triangles that I knew were there. My hand fell back to my sides and I just leaned there in thought.

My grandfather had never specified exactly why he wanted the heir. All he said was that I was to retrieve him and bring him back to Russia. What would he want with him? China's emperor needed an heir because he, just like Voltaire, was getting older. Rei was supposedly the only heir he had, just as I am Voltaire's only heir. If I was going to be kidnapped, which would be highly unlikely, Voltaire would be forced to get me back.

I shifted my position on the tree so that my back was to it. I couldn't exactly see Voltaire doing that for me, but he wanted the Hiwatari blood to continue so he really would have no choice; unless he could resurrect the dead. But the only reason someone would even attempt to take me would be they were afraid of our blood continuing. What could Voltaire possibly be afraid of that he would need this boy out of China?

The Chinese empire was supposed to be amazingly rich. Even more than Russia and Japan combined. Could that possibly be what fears that devil? That someone will have more riches than him? But it couldn't possibly be as simple as that.

Voltaire thirsts for power, and that thirst will never be satiated until he has more power than everyone else in the world. He is a dictator that loves having a control over people that they could be manipulated to do anything he wanted. And he would want his power to expand...What if he was planning on taking the Chinese empire? It was a good plan. Take the heir and have the country scattered searching for their missing heir, and while the country was disheartened, attack. So, my grandfather was afraid that he would be beaten by a boy no older than I. He was getting rid of another obstacle so that he can reach power. Who cares if thousands of innocent lives are killed in the process? They're all nobodies anyway; they're disposable and unimportant.

Is this what Voltaire was training me for? Or was it so that I could take over the Hiwatari Empire and govern it the way he would want it? That way he could, in a way, could stay with his wealth when he goes to hell. He couldn't bare the thought of parting with his fortune; even through death. He is trying to live through me.

I growled and shoved myself from the tree and began sprinting towards my destination. Just because things have become clearer in my mind doesn't mean that I was going to abandon the mission. My kidnapping of the heir is meant to be. It's supposed to happen.

Dawn was approaching ever more closely. I stopped once I reached a small pond with clean, fresh water. I walked up to it and knelt down. The water was somewhat murky, but only slightly. I scooped up a hand full and brought it to my lips. A drink after all of my running felt wonderful. I looked down and watched as the water began to still again. My reflection became clearer and clearer. I could see the smudged blue triangles on my cheeks. Two reminders of something I would rather forget.

I sighed and stood up, stretching. I stripped myself bare and walked into the water. The cool water felt good against my heated skin. It also felt nice knowing that all of the sweat was being washed away. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be covered in the new light of the morning.

TO BE CONTINUED...

woot. I rewrote it! its just that wheneverI read the first chapter to this, I gagged. it was so awful thatI got off my lazy butt and rewrote it. now,I should really continue with chapter 6...heh xD


	2. Chapter Two

disclaimer: umm...didnt i just do that on chap. 1??

Chapter 2  
  
I had failed yet again. Gods, this is impossible! I couldn't have possibly failed. Why does this always happen?! This is killing me! I don't want to go through torture again. Failing any kind of lesson results in punishment. Failure of something difficult, the punishment is more lenient, you only receive a few hits, but failing something as simple as these results in a beating that I just can't handle.

People are so blind and stupid. Why should I think any different? If they were so smart, they would know that there was something going on and that all my smiles were false, but they can't see anything. Always it is the same; oh Rei, you have such a beautiful smile, gods Rei! I want a face as lovely as yours! Your eyes are always so bright, Rei! Are they that dense? Or do they just want to pretend like everything is ok? Why does somebody not come and try to help me? I am in pain, but no one seems to care. Their love is false, as is my happiness.

The emperor...he took me in when I was a mere babe. His real son had died from an illness, and so he decided to take me, the newest member of the Kon family. I called him father when I was young, before my training had begun. It pains me to look back to when I was happy.

"Rei!" An angry roar echoed through the corridors. I flinched and my eyes flickered nervously. Just then, the emperor appeared from the grand halls. "Rei...how is it that you have failed...again?" The man asked me in a sickeningly sweet voice. I said nothing. My eyes fell from his gaze and onto the floor. "Rei, you know the consequences." I nodded. "Then why, my child?" I flinched and bit back a growl. I was not his child! And yet, I still said nothing. "Very well, you shall receive your punishment tomorrow, when you are supposed to be training, and maybe then you will see that you would much rather be training then getting hurt. Before I could say anything he had turned and left.

I turned and retreated to my room, along the way I see servants shaking their heads in pity. I ignore them. It is the only thing to do. I don't want pity, I need help. Not going to get that from them though. That is when it finally dawned on me. I'm not going to get any help. If I want out I have to get out myself. Then that is what I'll do. I'll get out of here tonight.

* * *

My eyes flickered around in the dark, my cat-like eyes making it much easier for me. Silently I crept from pillar to pillar dodging any marching guards that would wander down these corridors. I knew every nook and cranny of this palace for when I was young, I would explore to try and find hidden treasures. The place seemed like it held so many secrets, and I had wanted to find them all. And that is what I did; I found every secret room and path in here.

When I found myself in front of the large double doors that lead to the outside world, I turned to my left to head down a hallway that should lead me to a door that took me right outside the gates. Gazing around the darkened walls, I searched for a small indention that was the only clue that was given that there might be something there. It was not easy to find, especially in the dark, but I found it nevertheless. I reached out to it and pulled my hand abruptly to down so that it was a few feet away for the dent and pressed my hand against it. Sure enough, the piece of wall that had used to be next to me was now gone. It had slid down into the ground, leaving no indications that a wall had ever been there.

I climbed through the opening to find myself in a dark and damp tunnel. The only light was coming from a dimly lit torch that had been set onto the stone wall. Reaching out, I slid the torch from its holder and immediately the wall had slid back up and I was left in the shadows of the tunnel. Slowly, but surely, I walked around the tunnel with one hand holding the flame in front of me and the other sliding along the wall, feeling for the first opening. It soon came and I turned, not to the right where my hand had been, but to the left.

I traveled around the tunnel, the orange glow keeping me from hitting a dead end, until I had finally reached my destination. A door was built into the ceiling of the passage with wooden stakes drove into the wall leading up to it. I climbed them warily, knowing that they could break at any given moment. I reached up and pushed against the double doors and they creaked open, the hinges in dire need of oil. Climbing out of the hole and up into the world beyond the palace gates was a great feeling. That is, until a gust of wind brought a shiver to my spine. I wrapped my cloak tightly around me as I threw the torch back down into the hole and closed the old rotting doors again.

Looking up into the sky, I could see that the sun was trying to make its way up into the sky, but it was a slow process. I looked back to the large palace and over into the dark woods and then back again. I smiled with a feeling of excitement rushing through my veins. Promptly I turned and ran for all I was worth into the dark woods. I never looked back. I just weaved through the trees and foliage never thinking twice about the pain I had suffered. I felt free, and I was. For now.  
  
I ran until I had reached a small clearing with a peculiar, little lake in the middle of it. I don't know exactly why, but it seemed strange to me. I had a bad feeling about being here. It seemed slightly colder here, but that is pure nonsense. I walked to the bank and knelt down; examining the area around it. Nothing seemed to be out of place, so I had gotten back up and turned to leave, but then something had grabbed a hold of my ankle and pulled me in.

-To be cont.-

Yeah, the rewrite is much better, ne?


	3. Chapter Three

Wasn't Meant To Be By LilAngel12558  
  
Disclaimers: I don't, and never will, own any of the characters from beyblade! So, don't even THINK about suing! Besides, if I did own them, Kai and Rei scenes would be everywhere in the show! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Summary: Kai, trained to be the perfect weapon, is ordered to kidnap the heir to China. Rei, the heir, is trying to sneak out and goes out onto his own. The two meet...will it be love or will it be hate?  
  
Warnings: This fic contains yaoi, cussing, and the mentioning of rape. Don't like, don't read! You aren't being forced to read this, so don't you even dare flame me for it containing yaoi!  
  
Ratings: This fic has been rated PG-13 for all the warnings I have...in other words, if you want to know, read the friggin warning!  
  
A/N: This chapter is in Kai's POV  
  
Ok, on with the story....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I had panicked. Never would I have thought someone would come to this clearing at such an early hour...it had caught me by surprise. I should have been more careful and I know it, but I wasn't, so I'll just have to deal with the consequences. But back to the first question, who in the hell would come here at this time?  
  
Flailing arms and legs brought me back from my thinking. Whoever this person is, he or she is strong. Although, mind you, not strong enough to get out of my grip. Compared to me, the person is a weakling. I'm not being conceited, for I speak the truth. Training and beatings have made me strong both emotionally and physically. The abusive behavior I have dealt with has made me strong. Life has made me strong. Stronger than the normal person, and a little too strong for my age.  
  
After awhile of struggling under the water's surface, the kicks had ceased. That is about when I realized something that was vital if I wanted to stay alive; I needed to breathe. Swimming to the water's top, carrying the unconscious body along with me, I took a long drag of the morning's crisp air. Regaining my breath, I swam to the shore and pulled the limp body up.  
  
I looked around to the other side of the lake to find my clothes piled up. That was just my luck; to come up on the wrong side. I dislike being out in the open when naked. It makes me feel vulnerable, and I hate feeling vulnerable because it causes me to feel weak, and I absolutely despise feeling that way.  
  
Cursing mentally as I sighed aloud, I walked quickly to where my clothes were piled. I was going to wait until I was dry to put them back on, but that wasn't an option now that I had been intruded upon. Also, this means I will have to leave, for if one person came, that means others could come, and I cannot take the chance; it is too risky.  
  
Pulling the pants onto my wet legs, the fabric clung to them making it highly annoying to put on. After the pants, came my shirt. I slipped it over my head and onto the top part of my body. The shirt had been thoroughly soaked by my dripping hair. If I get lucky, I will find another clearing or something where I can lay in the sun and dry off, but that won't happen because I don't have luck.  
  
From the corners of my eyes, I saw the stirring of the unconscious form. It wasn't waking, but it was moving nonetheless, which, in the end, means it is close to awaking. I walked back over to the form. Raven hair was dripping small droplets of water to the ground; as was the rest of the body. A large puddle had already formed around the figure. I took into notice the extraordinarily long rope of hair that had been wrapped into a fine silk. I bent down and turned the body onto its back. I gasped. He was male, and a handsome one at that. Of course, he would look a lot better if he got some color back into his face. The smooth, tanned skin was slightly paled, but not too badly. His lips were almost white from the cold. He shivered. I snapped back from observing the boy.  
  
I stood up from my crouched position and looked back down at him. He was adorned in the finest silk, although it seemed to be a mere slave's outfit. It was too ordinary to be that of the wealthy. The boy must belong to the emperor, and yet, even that seemed wrong. He just seemed out of place as a servant. That was nonsense. The emperor could have anyone as his slave, even a creature as beautiful as this. And, being the most beautiful slave I have seen, it isn't all that surprising that he wears clothing of that quality.  
  
The boy stirred in his sleep again. Shit, I must've been thinking longer than I thought. I was about to turn away when I noticed the boy's eyes slowly fluttering open. They closed groggily before they had opened fully. I slowly turned back towards him and watched his movements. He lifted his arm to cover his eyes as he coughed up water that he swallowed while struggling with me.  
  
This would take too much time that, unfortunately, I do not have. I grabbed him by his silk top and pulled him up easily. Golden eyes snapped open as he gave a loud yelp of surprise. Staring transfixed at his gorgeous, cat-like orbs, I snarled. His eyes were wide with fear and surprise.  
  
"Wh-who are you?!" His voice was music to my ears. It was so soft and melodious.  
  
"That is not of your concern, but who you are is important to my well- being."  
  
"I will not tell you who I am if you do not tell me of whom you are. I am not stupid like most simpletons are!" He talks sophisticatedly. He must have had an education. That is more than most people can say.  
  
"Do you work for the emperor?" His eyes widened, "What is your name?"  
  
"I am no slave, if that is what you are asking. And, I have already told you of the answer to your second question. I will not tell of whom I am until you tell of whom you are."  
  
"If you are no slave of the emperor, than you must be of a wealthy family, because, if not, you would not be wearing clothing of such fine silk...unless you are a thief."  
  
"I am no thief! What do you take me for?"  
  
"Ah, but I cannot think of anything else because I know not who you are. You will not tell me."  
  
"That is all very true, but I still will not tell you of whom I am."  
  
"Why not? I do not see any harm in doing so, for all I want is to know your name."  
  
"Alright, maybe we can compromise. I will not tell of whom I am until you tell me of whom you are, correct?"  
  
"That is what you say, yes. What is the compromise?"  
  
"Put me down and I may tell you." I looked him with amusement glinting in my eyes. No one has been able to beat me at word games, and I am not going to start losing now. I nodded and set him onto the soft grass.  
  
"Now, tell me of your idea." I folded my arms.  
  
"If you tell me your first name, I shall tell you of mine. That way, we will not be giving out any...valuable information."  
  
"Why is it that I have to give out my name first?"  
  
"You do not strike me as anyone important."  
  
"Than why do you care of who I am?"  
  
"I do not, but you care of who I am, so I do not see any reason why you would not want to go along with my deal."  
  
"Fine by me. My name is Kai, and yours?"  
  
"I am Rei, although I cannot say that it has been a pleasure meeting you." Rei...that sounds familiar. Then, it hit me. Rei Kon, the boy I am searching for.  
  
"Oh, that is a shame, for I loved our little get together. It was...challenging, unlike most people."  
  
"Really? Why do I not care? Oh, yes, of course. What you just said is useless to me."  
  
"Why do you not come with me?" If it were anyone else besides me, they would laugh at the expression on Rei's face. He was apparently taken-aback by my sudden interest in him.  
  
"You are highly forward, are you not?"  
  
I chuckled. "Yes, yes I am."  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
~°~To Be Continued...~°~  
  
And chapter 3 is finally here! What do ya know? Yes, my computer has been completely screwed for the past forever, but that doesn't give me any excuse, does it? No, I didn't think so. Well, anyhow, most of this chapter is a conversation, as you could tell, but I was hoping for a slight bit of humor to be in it...was it funny at all? Probably not. Well, you know the drill! RxR!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Wasn't Meant To Be  
  
Disclaimers: NO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO GET OFF IT!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, yes I am."  
  
My lips twitched at the corners, trying to form a grin. Kai was his name I believe. He was handsome. Well built and structured. His hair was two very beautiful shades of blue. But, the thing that I liked most from what I saw was his amazing crimson eyes. They held a fire and determination in them, but the two also were intruded on by hatred. It was unlike anything I have ever seen in my entire life.  
  
Snorting, I turned around. As I was about to walk off, which strangely was one of the hardest things I have ever done, the boy had grabbed my arm which stopped me from going anywhere. The action caught me off guard and I began to struggle against the tight grip. Kai pulled me closer and encased me in his arms, stopping me from any more protests.  
  
The embrace made something in my stomach flutter. It was strange, these emotions that I hold. But even stranger is the fact that this boy which I have never met before possesses the power to make me feel this way. I will not let physical lust control me, however. I am stronger than that.  
  
"Come now, boy. Come with me. You are trying to run away, are you not? So why protest? I am merely giving you an easy way out of the problems that seem to haunt you here." His voice was filled with impatience.  
  
I pushed away from him and growled. The glare that I wore was of a lackadaisical one as his eyes shimmered with amusement and annoyance.  
  
"Don't ever touch me! You and any other of the annoying little persons do not have the right to lay a hand on me!" I was shouting and my eyes began to form tears in the corners as I thought of the emperor that had used to invade my body after any small mistake.  
  
"Calm down, it is not as if I was about to intrude in on your personal space. Relax, Rei." My name seemed to roll off of his tongue perfectly. It was unusual, all these emotions that are building up inside of me, and I do not know what any of them are. "You are a strange one. But if you insist on not accompanying me, then I will be forced to take my leave without." He bowed slightly with a smirk plastered onto his face. I glared at him for I didn't know what else to do. He straightened and turned to walk away.  
  
What do I do now? I have nowhere to go and have no idea what I am going to do. Every person within fifty miles from here will be able to recognize me and if someone sees me, they're surely going to bring me back. I glanced behind me at the very tip of one of the large domed towers. I would be leaving the only home that I ever knew and the only man I had known as father...  
  
"Kai! Wait, I will be coming with you!" The bluenette stopped and waited as I sprinted towards him without thinking about the empire I was going to lose again. Even though I didn't know where this boy was taking me, I decided to trust him. I went with him to forget, and I knew I would forget it all when I looked up at him. All those things were a part of my past, and why should I ponder on about the things that hurt me? There is no reason.  
  
"I am glad you will be joining me." He glanced down and looked me over. I felt my face heat as a pink tint fell across my cheeks. "We will need to change your appearance." My eyes widened. He didn't like my appearance. What was wrong with it? I looked over myself. I did not see any differences from what I usually look like. No one has ever told me that I needed to change before...gods, I could kick myself. Why am I letting him put this much of an effect one me? His opinion should not matter that much.  
  
"Why is that? Do you not like what you see?" Although I had told myself it didn't matter what he thought, my voice still held a slightly hurt tone in it. He most likely thought I was weak. But why does it matter? What is he doing to me?  
  
"No, it is not that." He glanced down at me with a small grin that I could barely see. "But we cannot let anyone notice you and know who you are. That is why you will change your speech also. Don't talk so formal." Kai walked ahead without giving me a last thought as I stared at his back, thoroughly stunned. Even though I had known that I would have to stay on a low profile, I never really had thought that I would have to change completely.  
  
I looked up at the darkening sky. That was strange; it has not been that long for night to come already. I shook my head and ran to where Kai was walking in long strides. His lips curved down into a frown and his gaze was like stone. The small breezes from earlier that morning strengthened into large gusts of wind. White clouds soon turned into a charcoal grey as the sky turned black.  
  
"We better run now before the rain starts to fall." Kai sighed as he spoke to me without averting his gaze from the forest up ahead. For a fleeting second I had second thoughts about leaving, but they quickly vanished as I felt a single droplet of fallen water from the sky fall into the tip of my nose. I pawed at the tingling sensation but quickly stopped as more and more droplets of rain fell. "Let's go." Kai looked at me and I gave a quick nod before we both set out on a run.  
  
"Umm...Kai?" I called after awhile of running and light raining that was quickly becoming stronger. He didn't say anything but pointed up ahead at a large intrusion of limestone that millions of years of erosion had turned into a small cave. My eyes scanned the surroundings, at least what I could see. The sun was completely covered and there were no other sources of light.  
  
"How did you know what I was going to ask?" I asked when we had reached the small cave that was barley large enough for two people to move around. It was completely black inside of the rocky intrusion. The little cave was misplaced inside of the dense forest. It was highly unusual to be so lucky as to find one, once thought impossible since they were never encountered in this part of the country. Caves were not really known to be near the ocean, but nature works in mysterious ways.  
  
"Kai?" Once again my questions were met by silence. I strained to hear any sounds emanating from the other boy. I could hear nothing but the howling wind and the pounding rain. In the distance a crack of thunder could be heard, yet there were no signs of another being with me. A lighting bolt split the sky in two just as I felt a hand being placed onto my shoulder and startled me. My eyes gleamed with anxiety as I peered into the darkness looking for the other that was supposedly right in front of me. Slowly my eyes adjusted so I could make out a faint outline of Kai's lean figure. Another jolt lit up the sky giving off light for just a moment so I could see the bluenette looking around for something unknown to me. "What are you do-?" I was cut off in mid sentence by Kai making a shushing sound. "Bu-" Again I was cut short but this time by his lowered, yet urgent, voice.  
  
"Would you shut up?! You have to be quiet. There is someone out there..." My eyes widened. I turned my head around towards the opening trying to see the intruder. Proven futile because of the darkness, I took to trying and listen although that had the same result. How was Kai able to tell whether or not there was another human out in the storm when I couldn't even hear Kai standing next to me? I shivered at the thought that I would not be able to rely on my own abilities but on those of another that I felt could not be trusted. "He left..." Kai spoke and removed the hand that had remained on my shoulder.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind..." I sighed. I was tired and really didn't feel like doing anything but fall asleep. The only problem was that I was unable to move around because of the darkness that covered the night, or day, wasn't too sure.  
  
A banging sound penetrated through the raucous created by the storm. It sounded like stone being hit onto stone. I looked over to where the sound was coming from and I could see small sparks flying from some source. A few moments later the sparks came more often as did the banging before one spark landed onto something and a small fire had started. I watched it as it began to grow on the wood and dry leaves that I had not noticed before. I quirked and eyebrow up at this and then looked at Kai which put down two pieces of flint. "How..."  
  
"I had stayed here yesterday." He did it again. How does he always know what I am going to ask him? It was innerving.  
  
"Oh...ok..." The fire had grown enough to light up the cave with a dim light and so I could see where I was moving. I walked to the opposite corner of the one Kai sat, in the back. I sat down with my back up against the stone and one leg pulled up and the other stretched out in front of me. I gazed out into the storm as it raged on, getting worse as time went by instead of ceasing as I had hoped for. I rested my head back and stared at the rigid roof of limestone. I closed my eyes and thought of the people I had left behind. Eventually, without even knowing it, I fell asleep and into a strange dream that was on the borderline of a nightmare.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
A tall, skinny boy with bright red hair ran through the trees and foliage of the forest at a speed most would envy. He ran nonstop until he had reached the secrete port five miles away from the small cave without losing his breathe. By the time he had reached his destination, the boy's red hair lay flat and his crystal blue orbs were filled with apathy. Another male stood, waiting for the redhead outside a chain linked fence. He was much larger with blonde hair. The two greeted each other with an icy stare and nod of the head. They walked through the gate and onto the dock. Two more boys came walking up, one just as large as the blonde but with lavender hair, and the other much shorter than all of them with a large nose and a deep violet for hair. They all nodded in greeting and then walked to the only boat tied to the dock.  
  
"So," the lavender haired boy spoke with a voice that held no emotion whatsoever, "what did you see, Tala?"  
  
"Kai has the heir." The redhead stated simply. "Of course, did you ever doubt the fact that the perfect assassin would be able to retrieve him, Brian?" The lavender haired man shook his head lightly and said nothing more.  
  
"Voltaire-sama will be pleased." The shorter boy stated with a grim expression.  
  
"That is why we do not tell him." Tala said with a smirk. "You have much to learn Ivan. Kai doesn't need all that kudos. He receives too much already." The blonde snorted.  
  
"You say that because you wish you were Voltaire-sama's favorite. Maybe you would be if you were his grandson." The blonde let a bark of laughter slip before he was silenced by Yuri's fist punching him square in the jaw and knocking him into the water.  
  
"Shut up, fool. Lurid things come to those who mess with me, you being no exception." Tala sneered at the flailing figure. "Leave him." Ivan looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"L-leave him?" The violet haired boy stuttered stupidly.  
  
"You heard me. I will not deal with his incompetence or his stupidity any longer. And Ivan, the next time you question me, don't expect me to take things lightly." Tala turned away from the munchkin and sat down onto a seat on the boat, followed by Brian who had said nothing. Ivan walked slowly to the starter of the large boat and flipped on a light so he could see. Ivan started up the boat and soon they were gone, leaving no traces that they were there except the soaking blonde that was yelling for them to come back.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Anyone remember the blonde's name? if ya do than where were u when I was writing this?!?!? -.- anyhow, tell me if ya know it...plez & thank u. ok, here is chapter 4...finally. it is in Rei's POV as u can probably tell. well anyhow R/R! 


	5. Chapter Five

FINALLY! CHAPTER 5 IS AMONGST US! -dodges random artifacts- i am sooo sorry! no amount of apologies will ever make up for my laziness, but gimme a chance, will ya? WELL FINE THEN! I shall leave now and let you get on with reading the long awaited chapter.

Disclaimers: um...I can barely get a chapter out, how am i suppose to make a whole manga series and anime?

Note, this chapter is in 3rd person. the last chapters were only in 1st person because i thought it would be a neat way to introduce the characters.

* * *

Dying flames flickered dully as the night progressed with the storm gone and the moon shining brightly overhead. Kai sat with his head resting on his drawn knees and stared at the ground as he conjured up a plan in his mind. Everything was going better than he had thought. He never had to enter the palace gates to retrieve the boy that he had been ordered to get; the boy had come to him. It would be easier to get him to go to Russia with him now because if he had actually kidnapped him he would have had to drag him everywhere, but now the boy would follow him willingly. Kai stole a glance at the heir that was sleeping directly under the moon's rays. And yet, it was still going to be a challenge. 

Kai stood from his spot and walked stiffly towards the Chinese youth. If they wanted to get anywhere they would need to move quickly. They were only a little ways from the town which was not far enough from the palace for them to be able to walk around freely. Crouching down beside the boy, Kai went to shake him by his shoulder, but was stopped by the sight of the young heir. The tan skin glowed underneath the moonlight and his raven hair shimmered. The boy seemed to engulf him with his undeniable beauty so that the soft breathing and constant beating of the heart was all that Kai could hear. Lust clouded the ruby red eyes and he was unable to form a single coherent thought. The bluenette raised his pale hand and gently caressed the boy's cheek with his fingertips, but the trance he was under disappeared as soon as a sigh escaped the other's parted lips. Kai drew his hand back and cursed the strange behavior that had befallen over him. He could see the other quiver lightly now that he was finished admiring him.

The Russian bit back a growl of frustration as an arousing thought appeared in his head. The pale hand placed itself on the others shoulder and shook him gently. The tan boy's thick lashes fluttered, yet he continued sleeping. Kai breathed out an irritated sigh at his stubbornness and shook the boy slightly harder.

"Hey, wake up..." Kai called out gently to the sleeping figure. Rei mumbled in protest as the sleep began to drift out of his grasp. "Rei...get up." Slowly and reluctantly, the afore mentioned boy opened his bright golden eyes and captured the assassin's blood red pools as they gazed at the other; Rei stared with sleep still clouding his mind and Kai with the lust that had once again taken over his thoughts. Kai quickly broke eye contact and sent a deadly glare in the heir's direction. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Why was the heir affecting him so? The sleep soon left Rei completely and he stood with a stiffness that only came when you fall asleep upright on rock. The Chinese youth stretched his long limbs and then opened his mouth to let out a small yawn which he covered with one of his petite hands.

"Are you finished dawdling?" Kai's voice held a mixture of frustration and impatience that demanded for Rei to hurry. The younger of the two glared at the Russian, but he nodded to show that he was. "It's about time. Let's make one thing clear before we leave, there will be no taking our time at a nice and leisured pace. When woken up, you get up and we leave. Understood?" Rei simply brushed him off with the wave of one of his hands before walking closer to the boy with two toned hair.

"Whatever you say, Kai," he replied in a mocking tone. The Russian growled angrily, and Rei smiled innocently in return. "But really, why did you wake me? It is still dark," he asked quietly. When the assassin didn't answer the question, Rei looked around nervously. He had had the strangest dream, and it was about the very same boy that was looking at him strangely. Kai had raised an eyebrow at the change in attitude.

"What did you expect? Of course it is still dark. Did you think we were going to travel in the middle of the day where everyone could see and recognize us?" Kai asked slowly as if he was talking to someone that was daft. Rei blushed as his dignity was snatched away from him. He had never thought about how, when or where they were going to travel. He had just assumed that they were going to travel like everyone else; in the days light and slowly and comfortably. But now that he truly thought about it, Rei saw that that was stupid of him. Of course they were not going to travel like that. He was a runaway and the gods only know what the paler one was.

Rei whispered his apologies and the bluenette nodded lightly to show that he had heard and accepted. The blue haired assassin put out what was left of the dying fire and motioned for the other to follow him out of the cave and into the open forest, which Rei did. The wind whispered through the forest's branches and the light of the moon cast shadows that appeared to move among the trees and bushes. Rei moved closer to Kai without knowing what he was doing. The Russian raised an eyebrow at the younger one, but said nothing and kept silent.

Clouds began to move in front of the moon and blocking the rays of light in the process. The raven headed boy reached out and gently touched a pale elbow as if he was checking to see if the boy would vanish with the light or not. The younger of the two had never actually been in a forest at night and in harms' way. Some could say he was sheltered all his life, which made him spoiled. Kai looked down at the tan face and watched his golden eyes as they flickered back and forth. Kai smirked. "Scared of the dark?" Kai asked in a low whisper. Rei's head snapped to face the other and brought his hand back to him as if Kai had smacked it.

"No!" The heir exclaimed as he glared at Kai. Kai rolled his ruby red eyes at him and started walking at a fast pace. Rei followed reluctantly as he looked at the opposite direction as if he longed to get as far from the other as possible, but he couldn't. He was stuck with the other whether he liked it or not. He learned the day before that he needed Kai. He had finally come to accept that; even though he was extremely adamant on not doing so. Rei knew nothing of life outside the palace walls, and he would not be able to survive on his own until he learned how. The heir was pretty sure the other knew of this also. Not necessarily him having a life of an heir to the Chinese empire, but a sheltered life.

"How far, do you think, the next town is?" Rei asked after awhile of walking through the thick, damp foliage. The heir was becoming irritated as his long hair was becoming tangled as the branches grabbed onto the strands of black. The assassin said nothing and Rei glared at his retreating back. As the young neko-jin began to quicken his pace so that he could catch up, Rei slipped on a slick tree root that had been covered in moss. Rei's eyes squeezed shut as he awaited the impact from the fall, yet it never came. His golden eyes peeked at what had grabbed a hold of him, and he found himself in Kai's arms with his head resting on his well toned chest. Rei blushed madly and regained his footing so that he could remove himself from the pale Russian. Once again his pride had been swept away. "I-I'm so s-sorry," Rei apologized in embarrassment.

"Hn. Why don't you watch where you're stepping, baka neko," Kai replied none too kindly. Rei's cheeks reddened even more from both embarrassment and anger. Kai smirked and turned around to start walking in the direction of the next village. Rei followed and silence filled the space between them. Rei was once again becoming agitated with the branches as his hair was being pulled from their bindings. Rei sighed and struggled to catch up with the slate haired boy.

"Kai, why don't you answer any of my questions?" The Russian stopped walking, causing Rei to almost bump into him. Kai turned to face the heir and looked at him with his deep crimson eyes. Rei held his gaze for only a short moment before pulling his golden eyes away to look at the ground beneath him. Rei heard the Russian snort, and he looked up to see that Kai had begun to walk again. Rei was about to glare, but the low voice stopped him.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Kai replied. Rei stood there watching him with his cheeks turning a rosy pink. Rei never answered Kai's question and the same can be said about Rei's question, and they walked together in silence, albeit to Rei, it was anything but a comfortable silence.

* * *

By the time the duo reached the town's edge, the sun was already high in the sky. Rei groaned unhappily. He was tired, his legs hurt, and his hair was a mess. The heir wanted to find an inn and crawl onto a bed and just slip into a long and peaceful sleep. That wasn't going to happen though; not with Kai. The neko-jin yawned and sat down. The assassin rolled his eyes at the other, yet he went over to the boy and began to pick out the twigs stuck in his messy hair. This caught the heir off guard, and he looked at the Russian quizzically. 

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" Kai said nothing in response and continued cleaning the raven black hair of the leaves and twigs. Rei glared at the other's silence. He was beginning to hate being ignored; especially when he wanted answers. The pale boy didn't notice, or care that the Chinese youth was glaring at him, but soon the glare turned into a pout, and the Russian smirked at the childish actions.

"Come on. Fix your hair so we can get on our way," Kai said with his low, husky voice. Rei pouted even more, but he nodded reluctantly. He did as he was told, and, even though he didn't look his best the two left to enter the town.

Houses and stores of various types were on either side of the dirt street that the people were walking on. Smoke billowed out of small openings on the roofs on just about all of the buildings. The buildings themselves were built from clay and timber and other numerous things. Different smells swarmed around them; mostly of bread baking and meats roasting.

People of all sorts walked up and down the dirt roads. In the allies you could find the thieves, drunks, and whores. Many of them even walked the streets; blending in with the crowd. Women could be seen dragging their children around as the little ones cried. Only the men that had a good living were out at this time. The others were working hard at whatever jobs they had. But that is not what caught Kai's attention. Kai was focused on the guards patrolling the streets. He was guessing that they were here in search of their missing heir. The Russian grabbed Rei's wrist and turned into an ally and away from the soldiers.

"Where are you going? The shops are out there," Rei stated as he pointed at the ally's exit. When Kai did not respond, Rei began to struggle against the Russian's grip that was applied to his small wrist. However, instead of letting go the Russian he did opposite and tightened the grip which made the petite Chinese boy yelp in pain. "Kai! Let me go; you're hurting me!" Rei cried as the small tears began to form in the back of his eyes. The assassin turned around to see the effect of this 'pain'. Immediately the pale boy let go of the slender, tan wrist after feeling a throb of guilt. Rei grabbed his wrist and held it gingerly. An angry mark appeared in the form of the Russian's hand.

"I'm…sorry," Kai apologized. Rei looked up from his wrist and stared wide-eyed at him. This made Kai a little nervous, and he hated being nervous. "What are you staring at!" Kai yelled out. Rei flinched and mumbled out his apologies as he went back to tending his arm. Kai sighed in frustration. He couldn't seem to do anything right, and if he keeps this up Rei was going to leave him in an instant…not that he cared about him of course, but if he was empty handed when he showed up in Russia then he would be punished. Kai was just looking out for himself; not the heir. "Well, come on, let us leave," Kai said after a short while.

"But, why are we here in the first place? The only part of town that you are going to find down here in the alleys are places of filth and sin," Rei explained.

Kai rolled his eyes at the boy, yet he answered him with a, "If you want to be seen by the guards than be my guess, but I sure as hell don't since _I_ would be in trouble." Rei looked at him quizzically to show off how clueless he was at the moment.

"What—," Rei began, but was cut off by Kai's baritone voice.

"The guards that are right outside this alley. They were probably stationed here to look for you, and even if they weren't than they would have received word by now that you are missing and to be on the look out. Do you agree?" Kai questioned, albeit he voiced it in a tone that made it sound a lot more like a statement than a question. Rei thought about this for a bit before coming out and agreeing.

"Ok, so what are we going to do now? You aren't even considering staying in the alleys, are you?" the heir asked nervously. He didn't like it there where the sunlight was not allowed to reach the earth below them. It was cold, dark, and clammy. No, the delicate person would much rather be out in the warm sunlight.

"Better here than out there," Kai began. "Now hurry up, would ya. The faster we get you a change of clothes the faster we can get out of here and find somewhere to make camp because I don't know about you, but I am tired." The Russian turned around and began a quick pace that took him further and further into the alley that would sooner or later widen into the slums of this particular town.

Rei began to think after he had run to catch up with the pale Russian and had his own pace so that he was walking next to the boy with two shades of blue in his hair. The two of them never seem to speak to each other unless they are quarreling about some small and unimportant thing. Well, some of the things were important, but that was not the point. And the two of them never discussed Rei's heritage...so how did Kai know that the soldiers in the town were searching for him. This wasn't the first incident that the Russian had showed knowledge of the fact that he was important enough to have guards searching for him nonstop. What if Kai had known that he was the heir to the Chinese empire this entire time, and he was only putting up with him because he wanted to use him for a ransom? Kai did not seem like the person to put up with anyone, or anything for that matter, so why would he deal with himself if not for a reason that would benefit the Russian? He decided to voice his concerns.

"Kai?" Rei called out in a voice that was just above a whisper. Golden eyes shifted so that they were looking at the bluenette's set face. He did not let a single emotion show in his beautiful red eyes. Rei frowned. He sure as hell did not want Kai to be using him. But why was that? Why did he care so much about what this boy thought or said? He was letting Kai's arrogant and cold behavior crawl under his skin.

"Yes, Rei?" Rei nearly jumped at the tone of voice that Kai had chosen. It sounded caring as if Kai wanted badly to be able to help him with the problem troubling his mind. However, that would be impossible. This is _Kai _after all. Rei fell slightly behind. He was scared that Kai knew. He was scared of the answer he would receive for asking the question plaguing his mind. All of a sudden Rei didn't want to speak.

"Well, I was just wondering," Rei paused for a lengthy moment, yet Kai waited patiently for Rei to continue with what he was saying. "Why do you think that the guards are after me? And why do you think that we have to travel in secrecy?" The question came out in a single, rushed breath. It had caught Kai off guard, and he had stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the heir. Rei, who was not looking forward, but at his feet instead, walked right into Kai before the assassin could stop him. Pale arms snaked around covered, tan shoulders as Kai tried to remain balanced. Rei had yelped and was clinging to the clothes on Kai's back. The two found themselves in a rather embarrassing situation.

Kai was the first to recover from the stupor that had fallen over them and slipped his arms from Rei's shoulders and began to push at his shoulders. The pushing had awoken Rei and he immediately released the fabric that clung to the assassin's muscular chest so that Kai was able to shove him away. Rei looked up into the face of pure disgust with wide eyes and a face with a deep rouge tint.

"I am so sorry!" Rei apologized as he stepped away from the grip on his slim shoulders. "I wasn't looking and, and it was a complete accident! Please, please accept my deepest and most sincere apologies!" Rei rambled on until he was cut off by a pale finger being pressed to his rosy pink lips. They stayed there for only a short moment, but the action had made Rei freeze. The tanned Chinese just stared at the boy in front of him.

"Just stay calm, Rei. I am not mad at you, and I forgive you. Let's just go get some clothes and take our leave, okay?" Kai asked. Rei nodded in his dumbfounded state. He had not expected Kai to be capable of speaking with that sort of emotion. "Good. Well, don't just stand there." The Russian turned around and began to walk once again. Rei snapped out of it and followed suit.

* * *

With the sun's light shining brightly over the world, the pair left the town only to find themselves in the woods once again. The younger of the two was not happy, not happy at all. His lengthy raven black hair was pulled tightly in a bind that he had purchased with the new clothes. To the young neko-jin the clothes were uncomfortable in all aspects; they scratched his smooth, tan skin, they were heavy, and they did not breathe at all which caused the heir to become hot and sweaty in the day's heat. His boots were also on the heavy side. Also, they were too large for his small feet. None of the articles of clothing were of high fashion, but at least the heir blended in with the rest of the people of the Chinese empire. As for the other, he was satisfied with the amount of gold pieces they received in return for the fine clothing that the Chinese had come in. 

"I told you that it was not a good idea being in those alleys!" Rei exclaimed again. The boy was fuming in his anger. He glared at the smirk that the Russian wore and the way his eyes glinted with amusement.

"Now, Rei, it was not that bad. I fought all of those nasty men away, did I not?" Kai asked mockingly as if telling Rei that his anger and silent threats did not scare him at all, which they didn't. The neko-jin's golden eyes turned to slits, and he bore is teeth at the amused assassin. "Come now, Rei, do not look at me like that."

"Oh, why not! You may have fought the men off, yet you did nothing about the women and children! They were all over me! Even the _male _children! It was disgusting!" He shouted accusingly. He was not a happy kitten at the moment because he had women and _children_ flirt with him and try to get in his pants and get his pants at the same time. No, he did not enjoy his first visit to the slums at all.

"Rei, I do not think that it is fair for you to blame me when it was not I who was coming on to you. It is not my fault that you are as pretty as you are. I am also not responsible for the fact that those people will do anything for money...and a little _fun_ with a pretty boy," Kai explained with a smirk plastered on his face. He knew that the neko-jin was right, and that he did nothing to help, but you do not have to be right to win an argument. "And besides, I cannot strike a woman or child. What do you take me for?"

"A selfish, cold hearted bastard is what I take you for! And since when did you have morals!" The heir yelled out in response. Kai's smirk fell into a mock pout at what Rei called him. It didn't actually hurt him because it was true. Rei sighed in frustration. He began to think that he liked the old Kai better; the one that never answered him and stayed silent. When did Kai become the playful type?

"You're right, Rei. I don't have morals. I just thought that it was funny," the Russian finally confessed the real reason as to why he never helped the heir with his 'troubles'. Kai chuckled at the furious neko-jin before defending himself once again. "Look on the bright side, Rei. At least you blend in well. Don't be such a pessimist," Kai said in a tone of voice that had some amusement left, yet it was dominated by a voice that was saying that it was time to end the argument.

Rei glared indignantly at the other. "What about you! You have no right calling me a pessimist when you have never thought a single good thought in your life!" he argued on. Kai was starting to become bored with this small quarrel and the boredom was inexorably turning into frustration and anger as the heir wouldn't just let the subject drop. When he doesn't help someone who doesn't absolutely need it, then they need to just deal with it. If he decides to have a little fun, then that's fine, but when he makes it perfectly clear that he wants the petty squabble to end, then that's when it should end.

"We need to get going. I am tired," Kai said as he ignored the other's previous statement. Rei caught the hint, and even though he was irritated that he was ignored he suppressed his anger and went along with Kai because no matter how angry he was, he was more tired.

The assassin led the heir away from the middle of the woods where they had started and closer to the dirt road that cut through the thicket of the forest. Rei's mood lifted slightly with the knowledge that he would no longer have to travel through the forest growth where his long hair was painfully snared and entangled in the branches of shorter trees or of taller bushes, albeit his mood dampened at the fact that he had no idea how long they would have to travel before they found a spot to spend the night, or day in there case. Kai, however, had his cold, apathetic mask on now so that no emotion could be seen. He, unlike the Chinese youth, knew exactly where he was going and his destination was no far from here.

* * *

Three shadowed figures made there way down a long, dark hall to a large castle like mansion. All were different in size and shape. One was short and not exactly on the thin side, another was average height and lean, while the last was tall and muscular. They did not make a sound as the silently walked until they had reach the end of the great hall to find themselves facing a large oak door with beautiful, intricate carvings. In a fine script read the word 'Hiwatari'. The lean figure walked up to the door and rapped at it three times. The sound was not loud, but in the quiet, empty hallway the rapping it seemed to amplify on the silence itself. The three waited outside until they heard a muffled voice giving permission to enter the room. 

Confidently, the lean figure turned the golden doorknob and pushed the door open. Its well oiled hinges made not a sound as the door swung open allowing the light that illuminated from the fire that burned in a large fireplace out into the hall to bring light to the shadows. Behind an equally beautiful oak desk sat a man with shoulder length, straight hair that was grey from the nature of aging. Small stacks of papers littered the entire surface of the desk. The man was scribbling at one sheet and then he placed it on a stack before grabbing another and scribbling something on that one too. The three boys walked in, closed the large door behind them and then stood and waited for the signal for them to sit and explain why they were there. That moment came soon after the man was done with that last document.

"Sit down, Ivanov," the old man stated in an eerily calm voice. The lean figure complied as he sat down in one of the oak chairs that were placed directly in front of the oaken desk. The elder stacked all the smaller piles of paper into one pile and placed it to the side before he looked up to stare with eyes of steel into those of ice. "Tell me, does Kai have the heir?"

"He does appear to someone, yet I was not able to identify if the person was the heir or not," the redhead replied. He kept his face emotionless, but deep inside he had a wolfish grin that told that he knew more than what he was saying.

"What do you mean? Does he have the boy or not?" Voltaire did not appreciate being toyed with. He wanted facts; the blunt truth, and when the question has a simple yes or no answer then he wants it in just that; a yes or a no.

"Well, he had someone, but the person looked to feminine to be a male. My guess is that he picked someone up to...ventilate his frustrations. Yet, that would be extremely un-Kai like, wouldn't it?" Tala questioned in his uncaring voice trying to make himself appear to be innocent of any faults in his mission.

"Very well, you are dismissed," Voltaire said after analyzing the redhead's answer for any slips. Tala rose from his seat and bowed respectively before turning around to find that the others had already opened the door and were waiting for him. He walked to them and just as he was about to leave the room completely, Voltaire spoke up once again. "Oh, and Tala?" The aforementioned boy turned at the mention of his name to see what the man wanted. "If you ever do that again do not expect to be let off. You may leave now." The eldest Hiwatari picked his quill back up to finish up the paperwork that waited for him to scribble signatures, suggestions, and other such things.

Tala walked out, closing the door behind him. The grin inside him fell into a frown and his icy blue eyes were freezing over in his anger. Somehow the old man was able to see through his lie. He could not think of a single spot where he could have screwed up. A wolfish growl rumbled in the back of the redhead's throat. The others stayed silent knowing full well not to interrupt the wolf's silent musings.

* * *

TBC 

Well, there it is the ever boring chapter 5! I know you guys have been waiting for, what? Ever! I am soooo sorry about that! I know you thought that i was dead or something, but i wasnt! i was, and still am, very much alive! the wait was long, i know, but what can i say? i am lazy as crap! so sorry once again!

also, i hope i made ya'll atleast a little happy with the beginning of the story...maybe that'll make up for my lazy arse?

Oh, and before i forget, thanks to all of those who took their time to read this story! And special thanks to those of you who had reviewed! -hands out cute Rei and Kai plushies to reviewers- to all readers who wants plushies, please review!  



	6. CHAP 5 IS UP! YAY! :3

CHAPTER 5 IS UP!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!! heh...sorry for the uber long wait, but it could not be helped. actually, I was just a lazy git who didnt think about anyone but herself, but that has all changed (yeah right)! anyways, chapter 5 is up, but its not this silly! its the chapter labeled chapter 5! :P


	7. Chapter 6

OK! chapter 6 is finally here! yay!i wrote the entire thing today! i know, i know! you're all wondering 'what the hell took you so long!' weeeeeeell, the thing is...i'm a lazy git! what did you expect? Oh...and if you are a vegetarian...then i am REALLY sorry!

Disclaimer: no ownership whatsoever!

Smoke billowed up from the fire that was placed in the middle of the woods. Two male figures sat beside the flickering flames, gathering the warmth that radiated from the orange light. One sat with his back leaned against the trunk of a large tree with his arms folded and eyes closed while the other sat watching the colors blend from a hue of blue that reminded the tan one of his companion to a golden yellow that glowed as brightly as the boy's eyes. He clutched a stick in his dainty fingers, twirling it absentmindedly. A low rumble could be heard from the pit of the Chinese boy's stomach. He sighed and threw the twig into the flames and watched as it caught fire.

"Kai, when are we going to get something to eat?" Rei asked with an audible whine in his voice. Kai opened his maroon eyes and quirked up an eyebrow. Rei huffed before standing up and stretching and looking back at the dual haired boy. "I'm hungry. We haven't had anything to eat all day," he stated, giving reason for his earlier, childish question.

Kai sighed and closed his eyes saying, "Whenever you get something to eat is when we'll eat." The young heir glared at the Russian, eyebrow twitching ever so lightly.

"And how you propose that I get something to eat? We're in the middle of nowhere!" Rei exclaimed. The pale boy only shrugged, never opening his eyes to look up at the ranting male. A smirk played along Kai's lips as he listened to another growl emanating from Rei's empty stomach.

"You figure it out. We're out in the woods, not too far from the road, and we have nothing near us except some plants and animals," Kai paused. He gave enough time for the heir to let the words sink in and realization hit before he continued, "so, my guess is that we either starve or you go out and hunt us something big and fat." The Russian smirked.

"Hunt? I don't know how to hunt…I've never done it before," the other boy replied, the ending he said in a slight whisper. He hated to show how he had been sheltered, and that he did not know much practical knowledge. Rei looked away from the piercing, vermillion orbs, and gracefully swung his body around so that his back was facing the other. He looked off into the ever darkening forest until he felt the warm breath of another on the back of his neck.

"Would you like it if I taught you?" Kai asked in his low, husky voice. He vaguely grinned at shiver that coursed through the Chinese heir's body. Kai couldn't say that he did not thoroughly enjoy this sort of reaction from the somewhat androgynous figure. After a moment of no reply, Kai brought his hand up and touched Rei's tan arm lightly. "Rei?"

Startled, Rei jumped lightly before replying. "Y-yes, Kai?" the younger boy stuttered. Kai's grin grew.

"Alright, I'll teach you everything I know," he said, his voice tinted with amusement. Rei's eyes widened before he turned around to face the other, which made them very close. The heir's amber eyes grew wider as his cheeks flushed a cute pink color.

"W-what? I never said," Rei began but was cut off by the dual haired Russian.

"Oh, but you did. I asked if you wanted to be taught and you said, and I quote, 'y-yes, Kai.' Now, correct me if I am wrong," Kai stated amusedly. He grinned down at the other. The Russian lowered his head until it touched the tip of Rei's slightly pointed ear and whispered, "But you won't be able to because I am not wrong. You do want me to teach you, don't you?" Rei's eyes widened even more and his face was now a bright red.

"K-kai! What are you doing! Stop this nonsense at once!" Rei shouted as he tried to pull away from the other, hands pushing against the other's chest. Kai grabbed a thin wrist and brought the other closer.

"Lesson number one: know your surroundings," the Russian whispered just as he placed a pale finger on the heir's soft lips. The tan boy furrowed his brows together and continued to struggle against the dual haired boy's grasp. "Hush. Be still and listen!" Rei did as the boy had instructed and the two went quiet.

The breeze ruffled the tree's leaves and limbs, the coal that kept the fire lit crackled, owls flew overhead, and the two boys' breathed. That was the only thing that sounded. Seconds past, turning into minutes, and nothing happened. Then, for just a fraction of a second, a limb could be heard snapping in two on the ground. As soon as this happened, the two boys turned around to face the direction that the sound came from. They waited. Silently, patiently, they waited. Another stick snapped, closer this time. Still they waited. That is, until they saw the creature emerge from the bushes and into their camping site. "Lesson number two: once target has been spotted, approach with caution, or wait until target approaches you," Kai whispered so quietly that Rei would not have been able to hear the statement if it was not for the fact that they were standing so close to one another.

It strolled over to where the fire was and sniffed at the flames. A spark flew out and fell onto the animal's nose and it scurried away from it. It scurried in the boys' direction. It walked closer and closer, sniffing about. It hesitated as it picked up the unfamiliar scent of the human beings and backed away slowly. The two stayed still. The creature, when he figured that the two things were harmless, began to walk the Russian and Chinese once again. "Lesson number three: act with swiftness and precision."

Once it was close enough, Kai pulled a blade from where it was located, tucked comfortably in the hem of his pants and underneath his shirt, and lashed out in one fluid motion. He stabbed the animal where the neck and shoulders meet and left the blade there until the furry creature stopped twitching and lay motionless.

Rei gagged at the site of the brown, furry animal laying with a knife pinning it to the ground in which its blood was pooling. He held his small hands to his face and looked away as Kai pulled the blade from the animal, making a disgusting sound as the blade came fully out covered in the thick, crimson liquid; the color of the killer's eyes.

"Well, we now have dinner," Kai said before lifting the medium sized animal from the ground. He grunted in approval at the size of the animal before he went to sit next to the fire so that he could have all the light that was required for the next step of preparing dinner. The Chinese boy gagged again as he saw the blood fall into a neat path from where it had been to where Kai sat.

"Lesson number four: how to prepare dinner properly when you have a fresh kill." Rei felt a wave of sickness wash over him as he watched Kai take his knife and cut the creature's stomach and empty out the insides. Rei continued to watch in horror as the Russian skinned the creature and lopped the head off. When the head rolled to his feet, Rei turned around and ran to the bushes to purge the sickness out of him. After emptying his already empty stomach, the heir stumbled to the other side of the fire and sat down dizzily.

Kai watched this with a smirk plastered on his face for he knew that the boy's appetite had suddenly left the young man. He continued preparing the animal and stuck a stick straight through from where the head was supposed to be and where the tail had once been before settling the limb so that the animal was diagonally above the flames so that it could cook. He stood and grabbed a rag that they had bought earlier with the money from Rei's costly clothing. Wiping his hands to rid them of the blood that had been spilt from the creature, he walked over to where Rei was sitting looking pale.

"You feeling alright?" Rei gently shook his head in response. He closed his eyes tightly because the light shaking had made him nauseas. Kai reached out and put one of his hands on the side of the boy's face. Rei could feel the rough calluses rubbing his face. Amazingly, it was somehow comforting to the Chinese heir, and he softly lent into the touch. Kai's eyes widened for a moment at the boy's acceptance before it fell back into one of apathy once more. The stayed like that for a few more minutes before the Russian placed his other pale hand on Rei's other cheek. Golden eyes revealed themselves as the raven haired boy looked into the blue haired Russian's vermillion ones. Color began to flood back into the heir's face as he realized what kind of position they were in, and he backed away. Kai mentally sighed before standing up and moving back to tend to the food.

* * *

Tala growled as he and his two companions sat in the cold room. The room was not an inviting one to say the least. The walls and floor were made of stone that were always cold as ice to the touch, and the only items furnishing the room was a desk made of oak with a good sized chair, one rug that was placed underneath one table made of glass and steel, and four iron seats that surrounded the said table. 

"Will you shut up, Ivan! Look presentable for once!" the redhead barked furiously. He looked at Bryan for help. The lavender haired Russian caught the hint and frowned down on the smaller boy with violet hair.

"Ivan, it is time for you to silence yourself," Bryan stated in his apathetic voice. Immediately, Ivan did as he was told. One does not disobey Bryan unless one has a death wish. And he was lucky, for as soon as he stopped chattering and ranting, a tall man with strange goggles that hid his eyes and violet hair walked in. He carried a exceptionally cold aura that could send shivers down the bravest man, however it was not quite comparable to that of Voltaire Hiwatari. Once he walked in, the three boys stood in unison and saluted. The stood like that until the man sent them a nod of approval.

"Tala, Ivan, Bryan, Spen…" the man stopped mid-sentence. He looked at the three boys and then to an empty spot in front of the chair next to Bryan. "Where is Spencer?" Ivan started to explain, yet he was shortly cut off. "Tala?"

Tala gave a curt nod. "Sir, Spencer was left behind due to certain circumstances that I wish not to go into full detail as of yet," he said in an emotionless voice. The man nodded before replying with a, "very well."

"Please, my students, sit," the man said with mock tenderness staining his rough voice. The three boys saluted once again before doing as they were instructed.

The man made his way to the cushioned seat behind the oaken desk. He sat down and then looked piercingly through the goggles that adorned his pointed featured face. "Ivan, please go fetch the others and myself some refreshments. I am quite parched," he said icily. Ivan nodded prior to rising from the iron chair and leaving the room with an angry snarl fixed on his face. The violet haired man watched the others for a few moments before delving into the business of the mission.

"So, is everything going according to plan?" Tala and Bryan both stared indifferently into the bright red visor of the goggles. Then, Tala smirked, all his previous formality leaving before he let a lazy grin spread across his face. Bryan closed his eyes and let the other do all the talking, just the way he liked.

"Of course, Boris. Did you ever have a doubt? By the time Kai and the heir reach Russia everything will be ready," the pale Russian drawled. He waved his hand in a dismissing fashion. "No need for worries. Kai won't be a problem for too much longer, I'll make sure of it." The wolf let out a bark of malicious laughter, and the violet haired man let loose an evil smile.

TBC...

This is actually nowhere near the way i intended this chapter to go. i had actually written it about 4 times before this but i could never get it to work out quite like i wanted it to. i finally did have a pretty good one going for a little bit, but then my laptop broke down and i had to send it to the shop and they ended up giving me a new harddrive which completely erased everything i had. which means that all my stories, except the ones that have been posted up on are gone. every last one of em. i actually had a lot more that i was working on, but now...i guess i'll just be completely devoted to this one, my NANO fic that will be coming, and the other story that i am working on. so instead of 10 billion stories, i have three...or four stories that i have to work on. i guess its better this way since my others were CRAP! heh. anyways, please R&R! will give cookies shaped like Kai and Rei to all of you who do! and i give the ones who have reviewed so far all my love! -has love thrown back- or i'll just give you Tala plushies instead...heh.


End file.
